In online commerce, there is a need for tools for validating payment information. Consumers frequently make errors when entering payment information, and thereby provide invalid payment information to merchants for transactions. When a merchant submits invalid payment information, the payment information and transaction can be rejected. Rejected transactions can be costly for merchants and inconvenient for consumers.
Merchants can access a consumer's account and conduct a pre-authorization process to validate payment information and prevent rejected transactions. However, this process takes time and it may be inconvenient for both consumer and merchant. Further, a communication channel between a consumer and a merchant, or between a merchant and a merchant service provider, may corrupt data. Thus, even if a consumer correctly entered payment information, the merchant and/or merchant service provider may still receive invalid payment information, resulting in a rejected transaction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide techniques for addressing these problems.